1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the manufacture and structure of a guard ring of a combination wafer or a singulated die.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Integrated circuits are usually formed in and on semiconductor substrates to form a combination wafer that is subsequently “singulated” or “diced” into individual dies. A combination wafer is singulated by directing a blade of a saw through the combination wafer scribe streets that extend in x- and y-directions between individual circuits.
A blade of a saw may cause delamination of dielectric and metal layers that are deposited to form the circuits. In order to prevent such delamination, a guard ring is usually manufactured in the combination wafer around the individual circuits. The circuit of a particular die and the blade are on opposing sides of a guard ring, so that the guard ring prevents delamination of the dielectric and metal layers of the circuit.